Chacha (TV series)
Chacha is a 2017 Philippine comedy-drama television series directed by Roderick Lindayag, starring Chacha Cañete in her first leading role. The series premiered on IBC's Noontime Ang Dating noontime block and worldwide on Global IBC on November 27, 2017, replacing Eh, Kasi Bata!. It airs every weekday mornings from 11:15am–12:00nn and served as a pre-programming for APO Tanghali Na!. Plot The series shows life through the eyes of a young girl named Chacha (Chacha Cañete). Born in a building in Manila, Chacha grew up living a simple life with her father Zanjoe (Sam Y.G.), her mother Mariz (Nicole Andersson), her grandmother Nanette (Pilar Pilapil) and her grandfaher Allan (Leo Martinez). As a kind-hearted veterinarian, Zanjoe barely earned to make success when the support and love of his family. Through their love for each other, everyday in Chacha's life seems happy and content. As fate would have it, a preserve for his parents' strained relationship which Zanjoe and Mariz worked their living. This forced the family to prevent for the city to find a better life. Although faced with many challenges in their life in the city, Chacha and her family showed that though hope, perseverance, love of family and friends, all things are achievable. Through the eyes of Chacha the world takes on an perception full of relationships, second chances, forgiveness, and love. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' *'Chacha Cañete' as Chacha da Roza *'Sam Y.G.' as Zanjoe da Roza *'Nicole Andersson' as Mariz da Roza 'Supporting Cast' *'Jade Lopez' as Eunice Pangilinan *'Aaron Rosario' as Peter Aguila *'Pilar Pilapil' as Nanette da Roza *'Leo Martinez' as Allan da Roza *'Jan Manual' as Randy Bautista *'Janine Tugonon' as Juliet Bautista *'Erika Mae Salas' as Betty Bautista *'Jaime Yllana' as Marco Dominguez *'DM Sevilla' as Hajji Florante *'Mikee Villanueva' as Atty. Melanie Bartolome - da Roza family's attorney *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Carmen Suarez *'Anthony Roquel' as Edgar Alvarez *'Julius Roden' as Jun Kaamino *'Elijah Rodriguez' as Jacob Manalo *'Chela Denise' as Patricia Roque *'NJ Roben Asunto' as Carl Masa *'Hyubs Azarcon' as Joseph Obina 'Guest Cast' *'Mike Lloren' as Albert Hermoso *'Terence Baylon' as Rodel Lorenzo *'Ana Feleo' as Karen Uytingco Episodes Production 'Casting' Chacha marks the first self-titled teleserye of Chacha Cañete in her leading role as a young talent of Secarats Artist Group, the second teleserye of Sam Y.G. after Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and ironically his very first daytime drama, and the teleserye debut of Nicole Andersson. 'Filming' Filming for Eh, Kasi Bata! began in September 4, 2017. Soundtrack *''The Warrior Is A Child'' (composer: Twila Paris) - Grae Fernandez *''Heavens and the Earth'' (The Lonely Hearts) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano See also * IBC-13 Lines Up Their New Shows As 2017 Ends & As 2018 Starts: 'Chacha', 'Till My Heartaches End', 'Merlyna', 'Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links *Official website of Chacha on Facebook Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Comedy telenovelas